Stars
by demondeansgirl666
Summary: Bulma and vegeta get together but their son and bulmas best friend are along for the ride. It goes back and forth between the couples but what happens is surely interesting...What happens you as? Well read it and find out for yourself....


It started off like any other day really. Bulma and Rayne were on their way out of school just like they were the day before and every other day that they had school. As they walked out of the building their atrocious science teacher chased after them and slipped and fell on a 'spill' of water. The screamed and threw her arms up to gain her balance again but failed miserably. She crashed to the floor which had everyone laughing hysterically. Rayne's mimicking her had Bulma dying of laughter as they walked out of the building. They got to Rayne's car and got in as they talked about that night since it was Friday.

"Well are we still on for that party tonight at the dorms?" Rayne asked as she started the car.

"Well yeah but I have to go home so I can get ready."

"Babe I have somethin for ya so we don't have to use up the gas. Besides with your legs it'll be killer."

"Alright hun lets go and get the party started."

That night they were dressed to perfection wearing black clothing. Rayne dressed in all leather where as Bulma dressed in a sleek black dress and pumps. Their hair lay straight against their backs and swayed as they walked up to the door. Knocking loudly they waited for all of two second before one of the guys from the college opened the door for them. Smiling innocently they walked in and made the round flirting and dancing and conversing with the other guests.

Bulma was talking to some guy who had caught her attention when she looked past him to see two guys that were a contrast to each other. On was tall and had lavender colored hair and an olive complexion where as the other was on the sort side with a flamed widows peek and a dark complexion. They stood there side by side one staring at the guests and the other looking at her friend. Bulma eyed them both and walked over to where Rayne stood flirting with one of the college guys that was directly in front of the guy that was looking at her.

"Ray…There is some guy over by the wall staring at you…"

"Really what does he look like?"

"Well he's really hot but hey I saw him first."

Rayne looked over to where she said and indeed the guys where staring at them. The short one was staring at Bulma and the tall one was staring at Rayne.

"Hun I think he's more preoccupied with staring at me where as the shorter one is definitely looking at you."

"You always get the really hot one. This isn't fair."

Rayne looked at her disbelieving and like she had grown a second head.

"Oh fine. Just be glad you're my friend."

"B. you're the best. Any who lets go see what they have to say."

The girls sauntered over to them with a swing in their step. All four smiled or smirked at the other.

"What is a girl like you doing here?" The tall one asked Rayne.

"Having a good time…You?"

"The same."

The shorter male snorted at their antics and though that he'd be sick if it continued. The ignored his obvious disdain and walked off together.

"So can I get you a drink?" the tall one asked.

"I don't drink for two reasons. One it's not good for you and two I'm underage."

"I meant a soda."

"Well why didn't you say so. I'll have a coke with no Ice."

While they went to get drinks the other couple talked for a little bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm hanging out with my friend for the weekend. What are you doing here?"

"Just getting away."

His smirk irritated Bulma and she walked off looking for Rayne who had wandered off with the guy she was with. She was up on the room with her coke and the guy.

"So what's your name slick?"

"Trunks. What's yours?"

"Rayne. Well every one calls me Ray."

"Well Rayne what are you doin at a college party when you are in high school."

"Well I've got connections. Knowing as many people as I do and my daddy giving some generous donations to the university I can get in to any party I want to go to."

"Well isn't that nice. So why do you go to college parties?"

"Its fun and I'm able to have a good time with people."

He smiled at her and got lost in thought. She was so different from the woman he had been originally with. She had a fresh sense on life and it appealed to his senses.

"You okay doll?"

"Hmm…oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Really…About what?"

"The past."

"The key to what makes us tick."

"An interesting way of looking at it."

She looked at the stars for a minutes and the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on her making her porcelain skin shimmer in the light. Her green eyes looked to him like stars with how they shined. Trunks felt his heart skip a beat and thought that he'd never feel that for another woman.

"I think Bulma is looking for me. We've been gone a while now."

He nodded then stood up and taking her hand and helping her up. Hey walked down the stairs and past room where there were couples doing things that could say in the room for all they cared. Bulma walked into an empty room looking for Rayne and she still hadn't found her. A chuckle behind her had her jumping and whipping around. There in the door way stood Vegeta.

"Onna what are you doing?"

"Looking for my friend. I think she may have left me here and I left my phone in her car."

"Then I'll take you home."

"Thanks but no thanks. You have your own friend to worry about."

"He can take care of himself."

He walked towards her which was just inside the door. She backed away from him when he shut the door with his foot.

Down by the car Rayne waited for Bulma. She waited for a while and thought that she should go and look for her.

"Trunks I think I need to go and look for her. I haven't seen her in a while."

"That doesn't help that we were up on the roof for a while."

"No I guess not. I'm sure she's alright."

"Yeah…" he reached into his pocket and grabbed a pen and a little notepad and wrote down his cell phone number. "Here…If you need me for anything just give me a call alright…even if it is just to talk"

"Ah…sure thing…" She smiled and looked down at his number. Looking over it once she had it stuck in her mind and put the paper in her purse."

Well how'd you like that one? As for the scene I didn't feel like putting it is so if you want it just email me and I'll send it out to ya just make sure you have your email in the review…


End file.
